The Vampire Diaries New Love Chapter 3
by CJWriter10
Summary: Stefan begins to realize that the guy that he likes is keeping a secret from him.


New Love Chapter Three

By CJWriter10

Chris was laying there in bed gazing into my eyes. I could only imagine how difficult it must have been for him. At least he had me though. I would be damned if I would ever let anything happen to him.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered.

Chris cleared his throat before he responded. "I don't think I've cared about someone as much as that I've cared about you."

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

I leaned in for a kiss with Chris. My tongue massaged his tongue. There was just something about the passion between Chris and I that made life worth living. I only hoped that he felt the same way.

Several hours later I was woken up in the middle of the night as I saw Chris getting up.

I gently tried to pull him into me. "Where you going?" I asked.

"I have to go," he responded.

"Why?"

"My parents will be mad that I'm out late again," replied Chris.

"Oh. Okay."

He shot me a quick smile. "I really am sorry."

"I know."

"I really hope you aren't mad," said Chris.

"It's fine. But could I at least have a kiss good bye?" I asked.

"Sure," said Chris as we both leaned in to each other and my tongue once again massaged his tongue.

But then he pulled back and it was time for him to go.

Several minutes later I was all alone. I couldn't help but feel slightly depressed at an empty bed. I really enjoyed the time that I was spending with Chris-even if it was a physical thing.

A few days later I decided to approach Chris by his locker one morning after I hadn't heard from him in a couple of days.

"Hi Chris," I said.

"Oh hi Stefan," he replied.

I gazed at Chris. He was all black and blue around both of his eyes. I could only venture a guess as to what had happened.

He then gazed at me. I wondered if he was currently aroused at the moment. He was clearly checking me out. His eyes gazed at me. That day I was wearing my usually black leather jacket with a gray v neck shirt and blue jeans accompanied by loafers.

"Oh, I'm fine," said Chris as he noticed that I was still staring at his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Did you at least go to the doctor?"

"I just had a little accident," said Chris.

"What happened?" I inquired.

"I just fell," he replied.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"I fell down the stairs," responded Chris.

"Oh."

"I was stupid," said Chris.

"Yeah," I responded.

"I should have been paying attention. I really don't know what I was thinking," he replied.

I shot him a smile. "So you explained the accident but you haven't said why you've been MIA lately."

"I've been busy," interjected Chris.

I couldn't help but be a little worried about Chris. "Is everything okay."

I also couldn't help but notice that Chris was getting a little jumpy. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude but I have to go," he said.

"That's fine," I replied.

"I'll see you around sometime Stefan," said Chris.

"Yeah."

Before I could say another word Chris darted down the hallway as I began to get more and more worried about him. I may not have known Chris for that long but for some reason I was getting an odd feeling that Chris wasn't telling me the whole story. But I guessed that until he told me what was going on, I couldn't help him.

Several hours later the school day was finally finished and I knocked on Damon's bedroom door as I saw him looking at a photo of him and Katherine. I knew that Damon didn't want to admit-but he was still torn up about the fact that Klaus had killed the only person that he had ever loved.

"Hi brother," said Damon as he turned around and noticed me.

I cleared my throat before responding. "Look, Damon this isn't easy for me to say but there's something on my mind…"

He gave me an awkward stare. "Continue," said Damon.

"Do you remember the guy that I hooked up with?"

"Don't ever? You're bedroom is less than twenty feet away from mine," said Damon.

"I'm worried about him."

Damon shot me a confused look. "Why?"

"I haven't heard from him in a few days and then when I saw him at school this morning he had two black eyes."

He paused before responding. "Are you saying what I think you are Stefan?"

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Well to me it sounds like you're saying that you think you're friend is being physically abused," replied Damon.

And just like that Damon had figured out what was on my mind.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"He probably just got into a fight," suggested Damon.

"I guess."

"It's probably nothing," said Damon.

"If you say so."

And then Damon noticed my nervous look and decided to reassure me. "But if you're really worried I suppose that there's no harm in checking up on him."

"That's actually a good idea Damon."

That afternoon I drove up to Chris' house in my old fashion red car and saw Chris sitting down outside on his front steps. Tears were trickling down his face like levees breaking during a hurricane.

I ran up to him.

He looked up me and I saw he was all red around his eyes. "What are you doing here Stefan?"

I knew that I needed to handle this delicately. "Look, I know we only hooked up a couple of times and this is technically none of my business but I know that you aren't telling me the truth. It's obvious that something's going on."

Chris just continued to cry.

I shot him a smile. "Just tell me," I then patted him on his wrist but then he recoiled.

"OWWWW," he screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," replied Chris.

I pulled up his sleeve before he could run away and noticed a big red gashing burn on his wrist.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked.

"It's nothing Stefan," retorted Chris.

"Did your foster parents do this to you?"

"I was being clumsy. It was an accident," said Chris.

But then sometimes the truth comes out…Tears started rushing down his eyes and he was now in a fit of violent sobs. "I can-n-n-n-n-'t do-o-o-o thi-i-i-s-s anymore."

I embraced him for a hug and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Just tell me," I said I attempted to comfort Chris.

He finally let it all out. "My foster parents are physically abusing me."


End file.
